User talk:Surprise1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Twistle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nikolai Banks (Talk) 14:52, March 23, 2013 And be sure to read our Rules and Policy page. Hello and welcome tothe Wiki, we hope you enjoy it here and meet some of the other users here, if there any questions, feel free to drop by and leave a message on my talk page.Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) hi surprise,if you want you and me can chat sometimePrincess ava15 (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC)princess avaPrincess ava15 (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Surprise can you come to Wiki Chat? Sorry I left, my internet crashed on me, it does that alot so don't be offended or hurt if I leave, if I leave its cause my internet keeps on lagging or crashing on me. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Aye, my internet is kinda crashing every once in a while, hopefully it be sorted out soon ^^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I start the wiki with Super Smash Girls Brawl I start that wiki right now and I work in it.He can start at 1 june,but nobody don't know except we two.But we don't forget with The Toons are the Best,because is a cute wiki and we don't forget him!Don't say at everyone,ok?That surprise is for 1 june!You can help me to create the characters!We can create the characters looking on the list at Blog post SSGB. AnaLovePocketvilleAnaLovePocketville (talk) 19:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The SSGB Wiki is now opened! You can make wonderfull pages on that wiki!I found wonderfull articles for you to making: *Lugia *C. Firework *Selen *Sofia I know,I said that the wiki starts in 1 June,but I'm impatient and I can open the wiki today for everyone! AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an Administrator Congratulations Surprise1, you been premoted to Administrator, you can check Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki:Administrators page for more information and help on becoming a good and faithful Administrator. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I been slow this week, things been kinda crazy for me, well not really, well hope the week improves frome :3 hope you have a good week too :D Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Aww thanks sis :) I might not be on in a few minutes, gots gym to do D: But I promise I be back around 05:30 PM or earlier my time :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I went AFK to have an early dinner, sorry bout that *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) 'I'm borned'!!! I want to chating with you! Toon Link:Yes!I'm so booooooooooooooored! -_- Ana:Yes,we must chating,because I'm bored! Toon Link:And I found thi video SSBB Toon Link Funny Pics -_- with me and they -_- aww I'm bored!!! Ana:Can we chat? :/ Sorry I am slow on chat, either Wiki Chat is lagging on me or the internet is lagging on me, not sure which is lagging D: Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I puted an background in The Toons are the Best wiki! :) Enter in The Toons wiki,and you can see a beautifull background! :) Toon Link helps me! *-* More and more hugs from AnaLovePocketville and Toon Link! ;-D AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) A chat in The Toons are the best Wiki! Can we have a chat in The Toons are the Best wiki?Toon Link and I love to chating in The Toons Wiki!And Niko and Princess Ava15 will be in the chat! :) AnaLovePocketville (talk) 17:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear Surprise I have a cool video too see xD with my voice : *** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D7YCX_gmMs *** Please check in it and you can hear my voices xD.If you like it,you can leave a message in Ana's message wall,I writed this message in Ana's account.Check in it!!!Hyyyaaaaa!!! With more toon friendship and hugs *Cutie* Toon Link ' *-* ' New animate image with blingees! I puted an image in my profile!Check in my profile and see my picture with my final smash ;-D ! AnaLovePocketville (talk) 17:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) hey Surprise, I be on Chat Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Aww thank you for loving my new pictures with blingees!!! Toon Link:And look here what she did * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2Co4LLfKrc * And I'm adorable on it! Me:Watch what Toon Link shows ;-D AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Massage from Toon Link and AnaLovePocketville'! ''From Toon Link Aww Thank you,can we chat please!!! I love to chatting!!! Please *-* '''looks cute' ''From AnaLovePocketville Yes,what Toon Link said :) '''smiles' AnaLovePocketville (talk) 11:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) On chat Yoo hoo,we are in chat xD AnaLovePocketville (talk) 19:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Open me Here is the Present for you from Super Smash Bros Brawl Friends!Click in this link Present!And is funny!!! xDDD I can't stop laughing,they are three characters arguing for the pokeball! xDDDD AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I be on Chat Hey Surprise, I am on Chat, join me when you are free, just letting you know now, if I don't respond, its cause I might be AFK or playing my PC games. Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I vanished, my browser glitched on me for some reason, so I had to log out and back in *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Surprise, I am finally back :D Sorry I took so long, but I am finally back :D Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now Sorry that I give you more messages,but I want to chat with you if you want!xD I have a special guest with me!AnaLovePocketville (talk) 16:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Surprise, I just made it back to Chat, join me on Chat soon :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:26, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I found a wonderfull wiki! Everything Mario and Luigi Wiki! Join it :D ! Is not by me ;)AnaLovePocketville (talk) 05:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Surprise, I am doing well thanks, I be on Wiki Chat right about now, see you soon :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I just came on now, sorry for the late respond, I was AFK Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now ;) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 19:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Come in my new wiki Pikoink wiki chat,is somebody in my wiki ;D!!!!!Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 19:46, June 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Chat in my new wiki!' ;) Come in Pikonik:Legend of Anamary in Smash Wiki to talking about some Pikoniks in chat,if you want! :)Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 11:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I' m on chat ;D Come on! :) I' m on chat ;D Come on! :)Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 11:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Where is that episode from Puppy in my Pocket 2 ?Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 20:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Come in chat!I have something to show you! =^o^=Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 09:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Come in chat!I have something to say! =DAnamary the Pikonik (talk) 20:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) SSBB Messages I'm so boring!And I was sleeping a lot today of the boreness!Can we chat?Plleeeaaaasssee!!!!=^-^= Please do this for the adorablest toony of the wooorld!Pleasyy!!! (from Toon Link) Haaaaahh please let's chatting,I want to catting everyday! (From Link and Alinka) =*.*= (From Toon Alinka) Pika pika! (from Pikachu) Please come in chat!I will make fireworks on it! x3 (From Captain Firework) Show me ya moves ^.^ (from C.Falcon) Meow! (from Swordy and Fluffy) YELLOW IS THE SUNSHINE!!!*sings* (from Zelfine) PINK IS FLOOOOWERS!!! *sings* (from Zelda) Poyo Poyo! (From Kirby) >=( Grr (from Snake) =D (From Selen) >=( Grr (from Kat) Trololololoooooo (from Sonic) Tralalalalalalallaaaa (from Sofia) Please can we chat?Let's a go! (from Maria) Let's a go! (from Mario) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 13:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I'm on chat now!Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 20:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It was my internet! __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Here is the character Tails+Toon Link=(http://images.wikia.com/pikoniklegend-of-anamary-in-smash/images /4/49/Pikonik.PNG ) ;) Hope you like it,I made it in Furry dollmaker (Male),I forget to say that there is a Pikonik Sonic+SSBB ;) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 09:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok I'm on chat now ;) Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 14:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you get fan charecters to get populer??? On a nother puppy in my pocket wiki some one did that. It looked like mega man. This is the only sign of popularity of my carecter. I think it was the same guy that made eve. HI :D I be on Wiki Chat, hope you get on soon matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep on vanishing from Wiki Chat? Honestly if you trying to avoid me then I will stop coming on Wiki Chat. Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you still active Yup Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 12:17, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi!The ponies are made by me,because Anamary said to me to make them,her computer can't works on Pony Creator :( But I will make them now ;) AlinkaBeautyFighter (talk) 15:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I left the chat :( My brother wanted on my computer D':>Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 15:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) YepAnamary the Pikonik (talk) 18:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi!I'm online,can we chat? :P Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 10:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I am on late, anyway I made it to Wiki Chat, might be slow but hope to be more active this week :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You're online?If you are,let's chat Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 13:03, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Why do you left the chat,is your itenrnet crashing? Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 13:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yup ^^ Anamary the Pikonik (talk) 12:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ILL come back on to chat when i learn to type fast as heck.for now please wait.though you might not enjoy role playin with me.